1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a print order system and a method of the same, a print order device and a method of the same, a print processing device and a print processing method, a meal order system, a device for and a method of ordering a meal, and a device for and a method of receiving a meal order.
2. Description of Related Art
Development of use of digital cameras, personal computers, and printers makes it possible for a user to fetch an image shot by a digital camera into a personal computer and to print the image on a sheet of paper by a printer for family use.
However, such a family printer is low-priced and hence has not sufficiently high resolution. When an image of high resolution is required, the user must record image data representing the image to be printed on a recording medium such as a memory card and then the user brings the card to a laboratory having a high-resolution printer. In the laboratory, the printer reads the image from the card and produces a high-resolution printout or print of the image.
To obtain a printout of high resolution, the user must bring the memory card to the laboratory. Namely, the user cannot easily produce a high-resolution printout of the image.